marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Norman Osborn
Norman Osborn is the father of Harry Osborn and CEO of Oscorp Industries. He is one of the two main antagonists of the first Season, alongside the Jackal. History Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the show. Early Years Norman Osborn was married to Emily until she gave birth to their son, '''Harry, which resulted in her passing away. Since then', Norman has had a disdain for Harry and would only accept him if he can win his approval by showing Harry can keep up the family legacy. Harry's Suspension When Harry was framed for a crime he didn't commit, he was suspended from Horizon High. Because of this, Norman created his own school, Osborn Academy for Geniuses, where Harry can attend and not shamed the family name. Osborn Academy for Geniuses Norman began holding interviews to see who should attend Osborn Academy. Norman ended up pushing two friends into fighting each other which nearly put Oscorp Towers in danger. Thankfully, Spider-Man managed to stop the fighting. Harry Is Cleared Of Charges After he was cleared of the crime and it turned out to be Spencer Smythe out of revenge, Harry was allowed to return to Horizon High. Before going to a party at Horizon to welcome him back, Norman tries to convince his son to continue attending Osborn Academy. Harry agrees to do so. Secrets Norman got into contact with Raymond Warren who wanted to show Norman his mutagen. At first, Norman was not interested, but later, after Raymond was discovered to be the Jackal and was arrested, Norman changes his mind. Appearance Norman is a middle age man with brown hair and grey eyes. His attire | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}consists of a grey dress shirt under a black vest, a red tie, black pants, and shoes. Personality '''Text that are bold are canon-in-training and my or may not be part of the show.' Norman appears friendly at most times, encouraging others to the point where they become competitive. He proves to be manipulative. He can also be proud of his family and accomplishment, a belief he wants Harry to live up to. Even enforce him. Relationships Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the show. Harry Osborn Harry is Norman's son and only child. Even though he shows some disdain for Harry over the death of Emily, Norman often tries to push his son to succeed. When Harry was suspended, Norman created the Osborn Academy for Geniuses so Harry can attend it. Even after Harry was allowed to return to Horizon High, he convinced his son to continue attending Osborn Academy. In "Hobgoblin", Norman entrusts the Hobgoblin equipment to Harry Osborn in trust that he would destroy Spider-Man, but when Harry refused, Norman donned the Hobgoblin Armour, and tried to destroy Spider-Man himself, and again supposedly died in the process. When Harry resumed control of Oscorp (Not Osborn Academy, because it was destroyed in Spider-Island), Norman was revealed to be alive (in some sort), and reveals a new, deadly project to his son. Max Modell Norman sometimes sees Max as a rival while Max tries to make peace with him. Not much else is known at this time. Raymond Warren/The Jackal Raymond came to Norman hoping to gain a teaching position at Osborn Academy. Norman was not interested. However, he was interested in the mutagen Raymond created, until Raymond himself prefer to use his project for a coup against Osborn, wih the help from Spencer Smythe, in turn that Spencer’s son Alistaire changes his allegiance with Norman himself instead. Peter Parker/Spider-Man Tony Stark Iron Man Powers and Abilities Abilities Financial Influence: Norman has much resources due to his mass wealth. Business Expertise: Norman is an accomplished businessman and can run an entire company. Formely spider-like powers. Hobgoblin set:-Pumpkin bombs -Flame sword -Armor -Hobgoblin Glinder -Lighting flingers blaster Trivia * Norman's current voice actor, Josh Keaton, previously did the voice of Spider-Man in The Spectacular Spider-Man. ** Keaton had also voiced Harry Osborn in Spider-Man (2002 video game), '' Spider-Man 2'' (2004 video game), and Spider-Man: Friend or Foe. * In the comics and various other media, Norman Osborn becomes the Green Goblin, however in this series he takes on the mantle of the Hobgoblin. ** It is unknown if he will become the Green Goblin in this series. * This series marks the first (and so far only) time that Norman becomes the Hobgoblin. * Norman having created the Hobgoblin identity in the series is most likely a nod to the 1994 Spider-Man animated series, which also had Norman create the Hobgoblin. Category:Males Category:Oscorp Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Deceased